Sea of Time
by LyssaLaugherty13
Summary: Nixie and Mishell are no ordinary girls. Some would say they were freaks...others would say they were beautiful creatures, but in actuality nobody would say anything about them because they do not even know their little 'secret'. What will the two survivors of the mermaid apocalypse do when they catch sight of some of the most wanted bachelors around... The Beatles. Collab with NP!
1. Lonesome Tears In My Eyes

**Hey! There guys! It's me! Alyssabeth! Okay so for this story I am doing a collab with NatashaPavlova! WOOOOO! If you don't know here she writes some awesome fics! Okay anyway! This story is kind of different from all the others! And you will see why in basically the first paragraph hahaha! But I assure you the Beatles are in it by the end! ;) So don't get to bored of the first chapter! And the second chapter for this is finished to ! That one is written by NatashaPavlova! This chapter is written by me! Anyways! I'll post chapter 2 based on the number of reviews we get! Okay so anyway I'll let you get on to reading this! :) **

**~Alyssabeth (Lyssa)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the beatles! Now give back me grandfather! He's a very clean man! ;)**

Deep under in the blue bahaman waters swam a beautiful girl with golden blonde hair so shiny it glowed, and sea blue eyes shimmery and bright. She wasn't an ordinary girl ... At times she could be normal, but in reality she was a mermaid. A royal mermaid at that! Her name was Mishell Gillia and she was the only generation left of Atargatis, or better known as Aphrodite Derceto. Mishell came from a french background, for her mother Nerissa married a nice french man while on visit in france. There she grew up for most of her life until she took on traveling around the world. You'd think she were half mortal therefore half powerful, but you're wrong. Mishell is the most powerful creature in anything water. To her knowledge she is the only mermaid left to be alive. For while she was living in her father flat a terrible disease broke out and killed of the mer species...including her mother who was visiting the ocean. When her mother died and all her other relatives all the power from Aphrodite and Poseidon was left to her in forms of jewelry. It was a very strange life she lived. Growing up she had legs and always looked like a human, but she yearned for water and had to take baths twice a day or she would come down with a bad sickness. Sometimes her mother took her down into the ocean, but it was a long trip so it wasn't often. Nobody but Non-Mortals knew Mishells little 'secret', with the exception of her father, in fear that she would be sent to the nearest science lab and tested on. So growing up she had to hide in the crowns and not put very much attention on herself, for back then she didn't have as much power and could have accidentally revealed herself. She left home in France for travels at about 17 when she was sure the water was disease free, and to this day at 23 she still through the waters all alone with the few exceptions of fish friends she makes along the way. She's thought about getting herself a mortal man to keep her company, but her biggest fear was of her secret to be discovered!

It was about at sunset when something caught Mishell off guard. Off in the distance she saw a...dog? How could a dog be under water. She swam fast over to the sight and nearly passed out at what she saw. It couldn't be! There in front of her was a Merdog! I thought that disease killed all the Merthings off! THAT MUST MEAN THERE ARE MORE! Mishell turned her attention to the Merdog. "Do you have an owner?" She asked excitedly. The Merdog sort of nodded and barked in confirmation. The Merdog sort of looked like he was in a hurry and swam around Mishell trying to get her to follow him. Mishell understood and swam fast with the Merdog to see a mermaid caught in a fish net...and the fish net was being pulled up by a ship. This scared Mishell greatly, for it could ruin the Mermaid's secret and she could be put in a lab! Mishell quickly found something sharp floating around in the water and cut the netting enough for the other Mermaid to swim free. The Mermaid was beautiful and had long flowing shiny red hear and golden brown eyes. "Bon Jour! I'm Mishell! And you are?" Mishell asked happy to have found another Mermaid.

"Um...Hallo...I'm Nixie.." She said shyly.

"Ah German I see? Is that right?" Mishell stated and Nixie simply nodded. "Well It's nice to meet you! Oh... And by the way... ARE YOU DAFT!? GETTING CAUGHT BY A SAILOR! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU!" She yelled at Nixie after making friendly talk. Mishell wanted to make a good impression so she made nice talk before the yelling.

"Uh" Nixie said looking a tad scared.

"It's okay. It happens to the best of us I suppose." Mishell said being nice again. " Look at you and your fins! Who knows what could happen if somebody saw you! You need some legs! Like me!" She said showing off her legs. She pulled off one of her rings that contained a lot of power and handed it to Nixie. "Here put this on." Nixie obeyed. "Now think of a beautiful pair of legs." She told her and Mishell watched has Nixies giant fin split then turned into a pair of nice smooth human legs.

"Hey thanks!" Nixie said sort of showing less shyness towards Mishell. "How did you do that?"

Mishell laughed at this. "I'm basically queen of the sea you see! I'm the only generation left of Poseidon and Atargatis!" Mishell explained to Nixie.

"Wowww!" Nixie said astonished that he had met somebody so high in power.

"Yep and I guess I just made you royalty too by giving you that ring. That thing holds all sorts of power!" Mishell explained to Nixie.

"Gee thanks! I've never been royalty before!"

"Say! You wanna be my Best friend!" Mishell asked out of pure lonesome.

"Didn't we just meet though?" Nixie asked and Mishell shrugged.

"Well we're the only mermaids in the ocean now, so might as well be!" Mishell said somberly.

"What do you mean? There's more out there!" Nixie said.

"Really? I thought the sea disease killed off everybody!" Mishell said in curiosity.

"What sea disease?" Nixie asked confused.

"Where have you been?" Mishell asked emphasizing 'you'. "About four years ago some fatal sea disease broke out through all the waters and killed off pretty much the whole Mer population! The only reason I was still here is because I was living on land with my father the whole time!" Mishell explained. Then wondered how Nixie was still alive and her Merdog. "Wait... How are you and your Merdog still alive?"

Nixie looked visibly sad. "Well...I was swimming along a couple years ago when I spotted this little guy" she pointed to the Merdog" and I swam over to him and picked him up 'cause he looked like a stray. Then a big fat whale appeared out of no where" Nixie said emphasizing no where" and then swallowed us both up! We finally got up only to e captured by that big net you saved me from." She explained then was almost close to tears. " I was actually on my way to find my parents... I didn't know about that sea disease."

Mishell felt very sympathetic towards Nixie."Aw it'll be alright! Say! What's your Merdogs name!" Mishell said trying to change the subject.

Nixie sort of bitter-sweetly smiled "Oh! That is Zale! His name means Sea-Strength since he was the only strength pushing me through that dreadful time in the whale! " Nixie told her. Mishell nodded and was glad that her new friend spent her isolation with a friend. She knew it was the most terrible thing to be lonely.

"Aww he's adorable!" Mishell had always wanted a Merdog, but since she mostly lived on land she never got one. "Say! You want to go on land with your legs for the first time!" Mishell said. She figured she could expose herself a little more now that she had pretty much full power and didn't have to worry about a scale patch popping up on her legs anymore, and she could go weeks out of water. She could also control when Nixie's scales did what, so Nixie was safe too! As long as she kept that Ring on.

"That sounds like fun! I've always wondered what it was like above the surface!" Nixie said.

Michelle grabbed Nixies hand and swam up at sonic speed, another power she held, up to the top of the water in a a split second. Mishell and Nixie swam over to the shore and climbed up onto the sand. Before they could get out Mishell stopped. "Hold on we need to put some bathing suits on... I don't think the mortals would like it if we came out of the waters with shells as clothes." Mishell used her mind to materialize a bathing suit for her and Nixie. Her bathing suit was a dark blue with light blue polka dots. Mishell and Nixie continued out of the water only to see cameras all over the area and what appeared to be four young men messing around on the beach. Everyone around stopped what they were doing and looked at the two girls that randomly appeared on the sand.

"CUT! CUT!" Some man who was mostly bald but had hair on the sides and back of his head screamed. "WHO ARE THEY? I DON'T REMEMBER CASTING THEM ON HERE!" He said sounding aggravated. Before Mishell and Nixie knew it they were being approached by a gentlemanly man who seemed he was in his early thirties.

"Um excuse me" he said in a posh accent. " I was just wondering... Who are you?" He asked.

Mishell smiled politely. "Well I'm Mishell and this is my amie-friend- Nixie" She said accidentally slipping up on her french.

He smiled." Well. What I meant is why are you here? My boys are trying to get a movie made and we do not need to be bombarded by a bunch of fangirls." He said trying to be stern yet polite.

"Oh well we just went for a swim and ended up here...and fan what?" Mishell asked confused by that last part.

"You're telling me you swam all the way here?! How could that be! The nearest island is fifty miles away!" He said not buying it. " and fangirl...you know fans of The Beatles!"

"Uh-yeah- we are professional swimmers! Nous aimons à nager (We live to swim)! " Mishell said slipping up on her french again. "And don't mind me asking but who are you...and who are the beatles?"

"I cannot believe this! Even if you are pros there is no way you could swim that far! And believe me you aren't the first to claim not to know who The Beatles are! Happens all the time, then they see them and they cry there eyes out and try to rip the boys hair out!" He said starting to get a little angry." Oh and my name is Brian Epstein" Brian said outstretching his hand for us to shake. "Now you have two options. Leave...or be kicked out."

"Well considering we were already planning to leave I guess we'll leave! It was nice talking to you Mr. Epstein sir! I hope to see you around." Mishell stated kindly. "C'mon Nixie!" Mishell and Nixie started walking away from the camera crew and Brian Epstein when it was there Mishell noticed 'him'. He was was leaning on a mossy rock smoking a cigarette. He had the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. The look was complete by china white skin and dark almost black hair. His lips were red and pouty and he was tall and slim. He glanced at her and smiled and Mishell could have melted right there. She smiled back and gave a feeble wave before walking away out into the distance. Mishell looked at Nixie and Mishell could clearly see that she wasn't the only one who found someone cute.

Maybe getting a mortal man wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Alright! What did you think! Did you love? Did you hate it? Did it give you super powers? Did it make you never want to read fanfics anymore? Did it make you stand up and serenade it? WELL! Tell me in a review!...I bet it blew off odd socks from your feet! Hahahah Just kidding! NOW REVIEW!...please? OH BY THE WAY! Well two things! Hehehe! Did you catch the title! I thought it fit perfect for this hahaah! Sea of Time is a song from the yellow submarine album! Although it's very underrated/ unknown because it's just an orchestral ****instrumental they put in the movie! Hahaa! Okay second thing! For those of you who read my I'm a Loser fanfic I just finished the first chapter to the sequel and I might put that up soon! I was thinking about having the title as 'I Forgot To Remember To Forget' or something along those lines...haha...cheesy I know...But I'll keep you updated on that! :) Until then see ya later! :D**

**~Lyssa**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay this is a chapter written by NatashaPavlova because we are collabing! :D This tells more of Nixie! **

Nixie, which means Water Sprite in her native language, German, was swimming along in complete boredom. She'd just had a terrible argument with her parents about going with on of her friends to the nearby beach. She was pretty sure she won the argument with a big dramatic exit. Now she was just bored. She wondered how long she had to wait before going back home when she saw a cute little merdog. He was really hyper and happy to find someone and Nixie picked him up in her arms with a light laugh.

"Hello, little guy," she said rubbing his head and ears, "Who're you?" the merdog licked her cheek and she giggled at him. She rubbed the merdog's back before deciding to take it home since it most likely didn't have an owner. She was almost half way home when she realized how far she'd gone. She knew she wasn't supposed to go so far from home because of all the large sea animals like whales and sharks.

She looked around cautiously as she led the merdog toward where her home was supposed to be located.

"What shall we name you little merdog?" she asked it. She knew it wouldn't answer her back, but she didn't care. It barked at her and swam around her in a circle. Nixie frowned at it and took it in her arms again, "You stop that. You're making me dizzy," she said wagging her finger at it's nose. It barked and squirmed out of her arms.

Nixie was too late to understand it. She saw it too late to do anything. The merdog barked and she brought it into her arms again and closed her eyes. Darkness surrounded them and Nixie was breathing hard. the merdog licked her cheek again and she looked at it through the darkness.

She was swallowed up by a whale, and all she had with her was a hyper merdog. She looked around the inside of the whale and sighed, "Well I definitely have a name for you now," Nixie said to the merdog as if it was the good news next to the bad news of being eaten by a whale, "You'll be called Zale, because it means Sea Strength and you will help me get through this and I'll help you too." The merdog barked and licked her cheek happily and Nixie felt a smile creep across her face.

For two whole years she stayed in that whale with her sea strength. When suddenly one day, they found a way out. Nixie was sure it wouldn't work, but in order to get out she had to try.

She held tight to Zale and when the time was right, they escaped. I don't think I can go into detail with how exactly how they did it, and Nixie wouldn't want to relive the experienced either.

As soon as Nixie and Zale were free, she surfaced and looked around for anything familiar to her. She didn't have much luck with that. She knew she had to get home to her parents and explain what had happened to her, and maybe they'll forgive her for storming out like she had.

She went back into the water to Zale and sighed; "Well, Zale, as far as I can tell we aren't anywhere near home." he whimpered and they started swimming in the direction Nixie thought best.

Before she knew it she was swept up in a net. How could anything get worse in her life? She struggled to free herself from the net, but that only made things worse. She heard Zale barking and hoped he was going to find help. When she thought she was doomed to labs and experiments something cut her free.

She looked at whoever cut her loose and was more than grateful. It was another mermaid. she had golden blonde hair and bright sea blue eyes that made her look happy.

"Bon Jour! I'm Mishell! And you are?" she asked kindly. Nixie wasn't normally one to just jump into conversation like that, but she didn't have much of a choice, this mermaid saved her life.

"Um...Hallo...I'm Nixie.." She said shyly. Mishell caught her German accent and mentioned it briefly before changing her expression and saying; "ARE YOU DAFT!? GETTING CAUGHT BY A SAILOR! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU!"

Nixie was caught off guard by this, and was very confused until she changed back to being nice; It's okay. It happens to the best of us I suppose." Mishell said smiling. " Look at you and your fins! Who knows what could happen if somebody saw you! You need some legs! Like me!" She them took off one of her rings and put it on Nixie middle finger and she watched as her fin split and turned into long slender human legs. Nixie's mouth dropped open and she kicked her new legs fondly.

"Hey thanks," She said still very stunned, "How's you do that?"

Mishell laughed and went on to tell her about how she was royalty basically and Nixie was even more amazed than before. She liked this Mishell.

"I guess I just made you royalty too by giving you that ring. That thing holds all sorts of power!" she said smiling. Nixie smiled back.

"Gee thanks I've never been royalty before!" she said with a light laugh. Mishell looked thoughtful for a second before saying; Say! You wanna be my Best friend!"

Nixie looked at her, "But didn't we just meet?" she asked. Mishell shrugged that off.

"Why not? we're the only mermaids left in the ocean." she said with another shrug. Nixie heart dropped for a second.

"What? No there are other!" she exclaimed trying to convince her.

"I thought the sea disease killed off the mermaids." Mishell said thoughtfully.

"Sea disease?" Nixie asked with a frown. Mishell frowned and told Nixie of the sea disease that wiped out all the merpeople in the ocean. Nixie had no chance of seeing her parents again and she had no chance of apologizing for the way she'd acted two years before. Nixie explained what happened to her to Mishell and she was very sympathetic toward her.

"Aw it'll be alright! Say! What's your Merdog's name!" Mishell asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, that's Zale," Nixie said with a small smile, "It means Sea strength." Mishell nodded.

"He's adorable!" Mishell said rubbing between Zale's ears, "Hey you wanna go to land and try out your new legs?"

Before Nixie knew it she was putting on a bathing suit and going up to the surface to the nearest beach. Nixie smiled and looked around. Her legs were a bit wobbly, but so far she hadn't fallen on her face. Nixie and Mishell were standing on the beach and looking around when a man approached them.

Mishell made something up about being pro swimmers or something while Nixie looked at the group of boys running around on the beach. She giggled quietly to herself at their silliness. She stared at one for a few minutes, unaware she was doing so. He seemed to hear her giggle from where he was running around and stopped.

He looked over at her. She was caught off guard by his features. He had dark eyes that looked as if you would fall into them if you looked too long and equally dark hair that fell over his forehead and nearly into his eyes. He was tall and skinny, and he smiled crookedly at her with a wave in her direction. She blushed and waved back with another giggle as Mishell looked over to her and suggested they leave.

She caught the eye of one of the boys too, and she waved to him as they walked away. The two girls were silent for a few minutes before Nixie got up the courage to ask where they were going.

"We're going to my house for a few minutes." she said smiling. Nixie nodded and walked slightly behind Mishell. When they got to Mishell's house, Nixie followed her in and they went into her bedroom.

Mishell tossed articals of clothing at Nixie and she made a face at them; "What're these for?" she asked.

Mishell smirked at her, "They're clothes. You can't just walk around in a bathing suit." she said pulling out clothes for herself. Nixie cocked an eyebrow at her new friend.

"Why not?" she asked naively. Mishell rolled her eyes.

"Because, Nixie, then you'll get stared at." she said handing her some underwear and shoving her into the bathroom to change. Nixie huffed and quickly put on the clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror and bit her lip. Everything looked normal for a human except her out of control hair. In the water it always flowed around her nicely but on land it was wet and stringy. She ran her fingers through her red hair and looked for something to pin it up with. Mishell knocked on the door and opened it a crack.

"Are you alright in here, Nix?" she asked.

Nixie opened the door the rest of the way and Mishell helped her pin up her hair quickly, "OK, so where do you want to go first?"


	3. Chapter 3

AN**: Hey there guys! So...I'm not really sure if we have any readers(except like two) but I really like this story! And I promise you this one WILL be finished! I'm doing a collab with NatashaPavlova and I'm not procrastinating as much! Also, be expecting weekly updates! :) Sorry if this makes no sense...I'm typing it on my phone hahaha! Okay, so you Beatle People will probably REALLY love this chapter...cause it's got a lot of fluff in it hahahah. And also if you haven't noticed I wrote the first chapter, NatashaPavlova wrote the second one, and I wrote this one! Basically Mishell is my character and Nixie is NatashaPavlova's. Also, the time period is set in February 1965 when The Beatles started their Movie Production for Help! At Paradise Island in The Bahamas. The whole fanfiction is most likely at various locations, but we'll see when we get farther in. So if you have any other questions such as settings or chatacters just ask in a review and I will answer it! :) Alright! now! STORY TIME! YAYYYY!**

**~Lyssa**

Mishell walked with Nixie with a huge smile on her face! She couldn't stop thinking about that boy. He just had the most charming smile she had ever seen! She kept thinking the scene over and over again until she was pulled out of her thought by Nixie.

"Um... Where are we going?" Nixie asked.

"We're going to my house for a few minutes!" I replied back giving her a warm smile. Nixie and Mishell continued to walk with Nixie slightly behind her. When they finally got to a little condo that Mishell was renting out, Mishell started digging in her closet for something. "Hmm! Which ones should I pull out! Oh these ones seem nice! Yeah these ones!" Mishell said and then pulled out a handful of clothes.

Nixie made a face kind of scrunching her nose up at Mishell." What're these for?" She asked.

Mishell chuckled. "They're clothes! You can't just walk around in a bathing suit!" She laughed then pulled out clothes for herself.

Nixie cocked an eyebrow. "Why not?" Nixie asked looking a bit naive and confused.

Mishell rolled her eyes playfully ad chuckled. "Because ,Nixie, then people will state at you! And not in a good way either!" Mishell explained. Then she handed her some under wear and sent her into the bathroom to change. "Um of you need any help trying to put this stuff on I'm right out here!" Mishell told her then shoved her through the bathroom door. Mishell then walked into her room and changed into the clothes she picked out. It was a very light blue color that went down to here knees. At the bottom is was kind of scrunched up in contrast to the rest of it which was straight. From the top of the scrunched part were seven black buttons that ended at a pretty black bow at the top of the drees. It had short sleeves and covered Mishell's whole chest and around her shoulder was a little white cape that went around her neck almost like the capes on Navy uniforms. In front of her chest the cape ended inside the bow! Mishell loved this dress! It was one of her favorites. Not to mention it was blue, her favorite colour! After she got dressed she brushed her wet hair and then scrunched it up to it's natural curliness. The beautiful lock of golden brown hair curled down below her back almost to her butt. After she finished with her hair she found a pair of pretty blue shoes and slipped them on. The had about half and inch to an inch of heel on them and matched the colour of her dress perfectly. 'Parfait' she told herseld. They looked like ordinary heels except they had a nice barrette looking thing attached to it at the top. Mishell finally finished getting ready and thought she should go check up on Nixie. She walked to the bathroom door "Are you alright in there Nix?"She asked walking in. Mishell chuckled at the sight of Nixie trying to pin her hair up and helped her pin the rest up. "Okay, so where would you like to go first?" Mishell asked quickly. Nixies stomach growled loudly and Mishell laughed. Even Nixie cracked a smile at that one. "Alright! I know just the place! Mishell exclaimed happily. Nixie and Mishell walked out of the condo and along the docks until they reached a nice bahamian restaurant. They walked inside ad seated themselves. They sat down and minutes later a waitress came in with menus. She stopped and looked envious at the Mishell and Nixie.

"You two are really beautiful" she told them nicely.

"Thanks!" Mishell said back. Mishell would think so since mermaids only exist due to beauty. She was sure the story went that Atargatis was a fish that used some sort of power to turn her human. She then manipulated a human and hooked up with him... But then she felt bad for it because she was fish not a human. So Atargatis thought she would jump in the water turn back into a fish, but the gods didn't want her to lose her beauty, for she was the most beautiful human to walk the earth. So the gods only turned her into half a fish, so that he could still have her exquisite face. Ever since then every mermaid has been extremely beautiful!

"What can I get you to drink?" The nice waitress asked.

"Two waters" Mishell told her nicely. The waitress nodded and left. While she was gone the door to the restaurant opened and some cute looking fellow with auburn hair entered. Beside him was the gorgeous boy from earlier! Mishell couldn't believe it! She smiled charmingly at him and waved. And he did the same. She looked over at Nixie and smiled who seemed to be looking at one of the boys that entered after the first two. Nixie caught her looking at her ad smiled also, and before they new it they heard chairs scraping across the floor. They looked over to see that the boys had moved chairs around the table they were sitting at. The auburn one pulled up his between Nixie and Mishell, separating them. The cute one with the big brown eyes sat on the side next to her, while another dark haired boy who held a toothy smile plopped himself shyly on Nixie's side. Another one sat alone on one side in front of me, Nixie, and the auburn haired boy. He had a sort of big nose, but it fit him in a cute way.

The cute one looked at her and smiled. "I never got to ask you your name." He stated. "So... Um... Hi! What's your name?" He asked.

Mishell giggled." It's Mishell." She smiled brightly. "What is your name?"

He gave her a funny look and his mouth dropped. "You mean you were being serious?! You really don't know who we are!?" He asked surprised.

"Nope." Mishell said honestly.

"But!" He started. "Everyone knows who we are! Where have you been?!"

"I suppose I've been spending time in the water a little bit too long then." She laughed. Of course the boy probably thought it was a joke even though she was being serious."So your name is...?"

"Paul" he said simply.

"Enchantée Paul!" she said basically saying nice to meet you in french.

"Ahh so you're a french girl!" Paul said smiling.

"Half" Mishell stated "I grew up in france for most of my life though. Then took up swimming around the world. I've been everywhere! It's fantastic!"

"I've been everywhere meself! Touring with the band! It's been great." He said.

Then the one with the big nose chimed in. "We've been to Australia, America, New Zealand," he paused with a smile" and Australia...and New Zealand" he laughed.

"'Ey Ringo! Save it for next christmas record will you?" Paul laughed. It seemed to be some sort of joke I guess, but I didn't get it.

The waitress soon came back with out waters. Nobody noticed her until she dropped the waters and glass shattered everywhere."It's-it's-it's- THE- THE- BEA-"

"Shhhh! Keep quiet you!" The auburn haired one said before she could finish what she was saying."We'll sign anything you want if you keep quiet!" The waitress simply nodded her head and walked away. She returned minutes later with new water and a picture that looked like it had the boys on it. She handed them a black marker and gave the picture to Paul first who signed it happily then passed it to auburn hair and so on. The waitress then handed me and Nixie our waters and asked the boys what they wanted to drink. I only heard what Paul ordered and it was a bottle of coca-cola.

After the waitress left to get their drinks Paul turned around and faced me again. "So Mishell!" He smiled that charming smile of his. "What brings you to the bahamas?"

"Well" Mishell started " I just liked to travel, and I thought that the bahamas would be the best place to swim during february!"

"Yeah! Better than most beaches!" Paul agreed. " Even though it's still bloody cold" he laughed. The waitress came back with the boys drinks then took everybody's orders. Naturally, Mishell and Nixie got seafood, but the boys stuck to something less ... Lets say exotic.. Than us. Just plain old fish n chips.

Actually Mishell was quite embarrassed by this and so she made up a silly excuse. "I always think it's good to try different exotic foods at all the different places I visit. I mean I'll probably only visit them once you know... Best to get the most out of every visit!" Mishell laughed nervously.

Paul smiled at her. " Never thought of it tha' way!" He seemed in thought or a moment "Cor! Now that I think about it, I've been to all these amazing places, and have gotten the same boring food at ever place I've visited! Y'know...tomorrow I think that's gonna change!" He laughed lightly.

Everyone at the table was chatting away to someone next to them. Mishell and Paul were really engrossed in a conversation. They talked to each other about a lot of different things that the other thought was interesting. About twenty minutes later the waitress came back with our food. Mishell looked over at Nixie realizing she had never ate outside of the water. Mishell almost caught Nixie picking-1aw up her seafood with her hands, so she mind zapped her,(yes, they have mind powers) but Nixie was unaware of it so her mind was blocked and it gave Mishell a massive headache. Once Nixie realized what Mishell was doing she looked over and Mishell and Nixie started communicating.  
'Nixie! Humans usually eat with utensils! Don't eat with your hands or anything like that! You see that fork?' Mishell asked and Nixie nodded. 'Alright pick it up like this' Mishell said picking up her own fork'Now take it and lightly stab it into your food' Nixie did as said 'Now bring it into your mouth and eat! But don't eat the fork' Mishell lightly laughed.

When Mishell snapped out of her and Nixie's little conversation she realized Paul had been talking to her. She turned to Paul and cocked an eyebrow."Mishell?" He said waving his hand in front of her face.

"What?" Mishell asked blankly.

"Oh! I finally got your attention!" Paul said with a smile.

"What did you need?" Mishell asked.

Paul frowned at this. " I don't remember..." He said and Mishell rolled her eyes playfully.

After that it was kind of quiet between the two and everyone seemed to have finished their good. The waitress came back with a check."Thank you." Mishell smiled up at the waitress while taking the check. She went to pull out some money when Paul stopped her.

"Allow me." He said politely.

Mishell shrugged. " Sure, but at least let me pay for mine and Nixies share."

Paul grinned. "Nope"

"Why not?" Mishell pouted.

"Cause I said so!" Paul trued to say seriously but ended up busting out laughing afterwards.

"Demanding are we?" Mishell said playfully. "Alright sure, but only if..." Mishell paused.

"Yes?" Paul asked.

"Only if we can go somewhere together again, so I can pay for it and then we'll be even." Mishell smirked.

"Ummm okay. Let's all go to the beach together! I'll let you pay for that!" He winked. Mishell laughed at his sneakiness. Of course he picked the beach because it was free.

"Fine! You win!" Mishell said playfully hitting his shoulder. "Alright me and Nixie should probably be getting back now!" Mishell said standing up. Paul stood up with her.

"Bye" he smiled charmingly and he opened his arms for a hug.

"Bye" Mishell smiled back accepting the hug. Then walked back over to Nixie. "You ready to go Nixie?" Mishell asked and Nixie nodded, and they left the restaurant smiling and waving good bye at the boys.

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? Did it give you flying powers? Can you taste the rainbow now? TELL ME IN A REVIEW PLEASE! Love you...bye!**


End file.
